


Cuestiones sin aclarar

by NaranjaMorada



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjaMorada/pseuds/NaranjaMorada
Summary: Viéndolo dormir a su lado, Jason se pregunta quiénes han sido amados por el murciélago y sobre todo, quién está ahora en su corazón. Y a él que le molestan las cursilerías... [BruJay] [Viñeta]
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 10





	Cuestiones sin aclarar

**Author's Note:**

> Batman y todos sus personajes pertenecen completamente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> Historia publicada originalmente en Amor Yaoi, pero ya tocaba que estuviera aquí.

Jason entreabrió los párpados al tiempo que frunció el ceño, deslumbrado por una luz repentina que terminó por identificar como una lamparita de noche. Una punzada le golpeó en las sienes, obligándolo a hacer una mueca. Miró a todos lados, confundido de donde se encontraba, hasta que reconoció las paredes de aquella habitación. Frunció todavía más el entrecejo al tiempo que sentía un peso extra a su lado, y una respiración tranquila y pausada le indicó que no se encontraba solo. Un dolor repentino en su zona baja no hizo más que corroborarlo.  
Suspiró, ya debía haber sabido que ir a la mansión Wayne no traería consecuencias positivas. Pero estaba en la ciudad, deseaba probar la rica comida de Alfred (aunque tuviese que soportar a cierto enano) y ¿por qué no? Quería algo de diversión no tan inocente. Bruce había actuado lo más recto que pudo a pesar de sus insinuaciones, pero no pudo conservar su control al escuchar el toque en la puerta de su recamara, un toque demandante que no tardó en complacer. Jason lo esperaba del otro lado de la puerta, con una sonrisa sarcástica en su juvenil rostro que desapareció en cuanto sintió los labios del hombre murciélago contra los propios y su cuerpo pegándose a él con desesperación.  
Habían hecho el amor (Jason odiaba esa frase, se le hacía una cursilada total. ¿Tan difícil resultaba decir que habían follado y ya?) durante buena parte de la madrugada, conteniendo sus gemidos para que nadie más que ellos dos escucharan. Jason debía admitirlo: nadie lograba hacerlo sentir como lo hacía Bruce, aunque en ocasiones (la mayor parte del tiempo) le exigía que dejara de tratarlo con delicadeza, que si lo buscaba a él era precisamente por la necesidad de sentir su fuerza, su masculinidad. Bruce nunca aceptaría lastimarlo en algún juego sádico, cosa a la que Jason estaba más que dispuesto. Había esposado al contrario en un par de ocasiones (y disfruto mucho de ver su cara de preocupación debajo de un semblante de sorpresa, como si temiera de Jason aunque lo disimulaba) y había hecho con su cuerpo todo lo que había deseado hasta que terminó exhausto, acomodado sobre el fuerte pecho de Wayne y con su semilla deslizándosele entre los muslos. Lastimosamente en esa ocasión no había sido como esa, ya que olvidó las esposas en su otra guarida, por lo que tuvo que conformarse con una sesión de sexo suave (a su juicio, ya que había un punto en el que el deseo cegaba completamente al mayor y Jason recibía sus arremetidas mordiendo las sabanas con toda su fuerza), tal y como le gustaba a Bruce. Volteó a verlo, dormido profundamente a su lado. Jason acostumbraba irse poco antes de que él despertara, parecía que tenía una intuición especial para detectar la hora en que debía huir de los brazos del murciélago, normalmente era desaparecer de la ciudad y no ser visto en un par de semanas. Tan repentinamente como necesitaba el contacto con Bruce deseaba alejarse de él, de su presencia que lograba quitarle la respiración, de sus cuidados y las atenciones que le brindaba, como si todavía fuera aquel pequeño niño necesitado de efectivo que había intentado robar las ruedas del Batimóvil. Maldijo mentalmente, no entendía porque recordaba eso precisamente ahora.  
Miró al otro con más profundidad. Bruce se había dejado crecer la barba desde la última vez que se vieron, y si bien no era especialmente abundante, le daba un aire de madurez y remarcaba la dureza de sus facciones. Los cabellos, libres ya de las cremas para peinar que usaba antes de salir a la compañía, caían por su frente y su expresión era serena, aunque fruncía el ceño por milésimas de segundo ante el menor movimiento. Pensó que, seguramente, muchos de sus enemigos disfrutarían tenerlo a su merced así de indefenso, y de pronto pensó en quienes más aparte de él habrían contemplado al murciélago así. Por inercia recordó a una persona en particular: Dick Grayson. ¿Bruce habría dormido alguna vez con Nightwing? Con toda probabilidad, sí, y no podía culparlo. Richard era apuesto y extrovertido, de niño seguramente había sido un chiquillo encantador y ahora, de mayor, conservaba su sonrisa y sus ojos animados. Cualquiera caía rendido a sus pies sin importar el género, y si Bruce había atendido las necesidades de un antisocial como Jason, no sería sorpresa que hubiese hecho lo mismo con su primer compañero. Sin embargo, también otro rostro llegó a su mente en plena reflexión: Catwoman. La mujer no era muy diferente a Dick, capaz de engatusar (valga la redundancia) a cualquiera con su belleza y lo ronroneante de su voz, sin contar aquellas curvas tan delineadas en su traje negro. Probablemente Bruce había sucumbido a sus encantos y, de igual manera, no podría culparlo, después de todo aquella fémina formaba parte de las fantasías de uno que otro superhéroe adolescente. No tenía problema en pensar que esos dos pudieron haber dormido (aunque esa no era precisamente la palabra adecuada) con Bruce en algún momento de su vida, lo que le daba rabia era el hecho de pensar que también lo habían visto como Jason lo observaba en ese momento: a su lado, descansando y vulnerable, indiferente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y sólo procurando reposar para recuperar las energías que había perdido. Era eso lo que odiaba, eso y nada más. Bufó, y aquel sonido fue suficiente para que Bruce despertara, parpadeando antes de mirarlo fijo, con cierta confusión.

— ¿Jason? —preguntó, y el menor lo miró, inexplicablemente enfadado.

—Pues claro. ¿Esperabas a alguien más? —fue su respuesta, y enseguida supo que no deseaba que el otro contestara. Ahora era él quien se sentía vulnerable, dependiente de Bruce y de sus acciones, como si el mayor significase algo más que un momento de entretenimiento. Hastiado, hizo el ademán de incorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo: Bruce lo miraba ahora con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro, sonrisa que a Jason le produjo un aumento considerable en su ritmo cardiaco. Bruce lo acerco a él, abrazándolo a su pecho.  
—Sigues aquí —dijo después de un rato, y el menor no pudo más que morderse la parte interna de la mejilla, dejando que el más alto deslizara los dedos por su espalda y acercara la nariz a sus cabellos, absorbiendo ese aroma, esa esencia que creyó perdida años atrás. Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que el mismo Jason fue quién rompió el silencio.  
—Viejo… ¿a dónde más puedo ir? —preguntó alzando el rostro para mirar a Bruce a los ojos antes de tomarlo de la nuca para besarlo, un beso fuerte como los que siempre le daba aunque esta vez no se molestó cuando el mayor le correspondió con su suavidad acostumbrada. Tampoco se molestó en pedir una respuesta a su pregunta: no le daba la gana de escucharla. Lo único que le importaba era saberse amado por el otro, en ese momento y para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
